


Past Lives

by simonsaidfred



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsaidfred/pseuds/simonsaidfred
Summary: Snake and Otacon discuss their respective pasts. Snuggle!fic.





	Past Lives

"What were you like as a child?" 

The question came out of nowhere one warm, lazy afternoon. The ceiling fan made languid circles, doing little to cool the room. 

"What made you ask that, Otacon?" 

Snake reclined on the bed, head resting on his arms. His eyes were closed, unlit cigarette resting between his lips. 

"Just curious, I guess," Otacon replied finally, looking up from his comic book. "I know it's not like you to talk about your past, but... I can't help but wonder what you were like." 

Snake's eyes remained closed, his right leg crossed over his left at the ankle. He wore a white, ribbed sleeveless shirt and a pair of blue-grey boxer briefs. 

"...sorry," Otacon added finally, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose reflexively, adjusting his criss-cross applesauce position on the bed. He wore a green t-shirt and a pair of blue and white striped boxer shorts. 

Snake opened his right eye, glancing over at Otacon. "It's fine." He smiled calmly, his eye sliding closed again. "My childhood... wasn't a happy time," he continued finally. Otacon closed his book, setting it down on the table next to his side of the bed. 

"I was raised by many people. The longest I lived with someone was two consecutive years, an older couple. The man was quiet and stern, but the woman was kind. She passed away, and the man didn't want to take care of me on his own." 

"That's horrible! I'm sorry, Snake." 

"Eh, can't say I blame him." 

"Of course I blame him! You can't just.... get rid of a child!" Otacon's voice raised passionately. 

"A lot of people don't agree with that. I was passed from foster family to group home until I finally enrolled in the military. It was lonely but I got by." Snake took the cigarette out of his mouth, contemplating the unlit end. 

"Did you have any friends?" Otacon stretched out next to Snake, laying on his left side. 

"I usually wasn't in the same place long enough to make friends. I really loved watching movies." 

"Movies?!" Otacon asked incredulously. "What kind of movies?"

"Oh, you know... A lot of great action movies came out in the 80s," Snake replied. "Kurt Russell." 

"Of, of course. Escape From New York?" 

Snake grinned. "Of course. He was really good in Big Trouble In Little China, as well. But my favorite was Overboard."

"Goldie Hawn?" Otacon asked. 

"Yeah... They showed Overboard at the PX my first year in the Army."

"Jeez, you were just a rookie then... That's so bizarre to think about. You as a rookie!" 

"A lot of the soldiers were there to see Goldie Hawn. I don't think anyone knew I was there to see Kurt Russell," Snake sat up, reaching for his lighter. 

"Yeah... You probably wouldn't have been in the Army for too much longer after that, huh," Otacon asked. 

"I wonder about that. I wasn't interested in anyone else's life, so it never became an issue. I did see a couple of soldiers kicked out for... Well, 'behavior unfitting a soldier.'" Snake took a drag off his cigarette. 

"Times have changed, huh?" 

Snake nodded wordlessly, turning away to stub his cigarette out. He leaned back on his left arm again, pulling Otacon close with his right. Otacon nuzzled into the side of Snake's body, resting his cheek against Snake's clavicle. "What about you, huh? What were you like as a child?" 

"Oh, same. Quiet, lonely... I think childhood is the loneliest time in anyone's life." 

They were silent for a moment, the only sound in the room the whirr of the ceiling fan. "I really loved anime." Otacon said finally, muffled by Snake's shoulder. 

"Well, I knew that, nerd," Snake growled, ruffling Otacon's hair, then pulling his head close, kissing Otacon on the forehead. 

They fell silent again as Otacon cocked his head up, catching Snake's lips with his own. They kissed for a moment, softly, lovingly. They broke apart, gazing tenderly into each other's eyes. Otacon spoke finally. 

"Kurt Russell really was hot, though." 

Snake burst into laughter at this, pushing Otacon's head into his pillow. He rolled over onto his side, facing Otacon. His hand rested on Otacon's ribs. 

"It doesn't matter where we came from, Otacon. What matters is where we go... Together." His head rested on his closed hand. 

Otacon nodded, gazing down at Snake's chest, the sliver of exposed tummy where his shirt came up. Sunlight streamed in the window. The fan continued its endless circuit. 

Snake closed the distance between them, drawing Otacon's body close to his. He wrapped his arms around the smaller man's body, hugging him close. Otacon snuggled into Snake, murmuring contentedly. He fell asleep against Snake's chest, breath rising and falling evenly. 

Snake watched as the sunlight faded to darkness, day turning to night slowly. He spoke to the sleeping man. 

"Otacon... I never realized how important it was to have something to fight for. My whole life before I met you was me serving only my own interests, getting nowhere and accomplishing nothing. But you gave me something to fight for - to live for - a sense of purpose." 

Otacon mumbled a reply in his sleep, squeezing Snake around the abdomen. Snake kissed his forehead again, his eyes sliding closed now, sleep overtaking him. The two men slept in one another's arms, as they had for years.


End file.
